Dinding dan Langit-Langit
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Rahangku mengeras, tapi entah mengapa aku tetap tidak bisa marah./ Koiwai's pov, OS, #BiweeklyPrompt5.


**Disclaimer: Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Dinding dan Langit-Langit:.**

Hari itu hujan pada Minggu siang, sepuluh hari sebelum Juni usai menyisakan aroma bunga di tembok bata rumah. Yotsuba pulang dalam keadaan basah. Aku belum berpindah dari ruang kerjaku sejak ia berpamitan untuk bermain di rumah keluarga Ayase, seperti biasa.

Bukan sekali aku melarang dia bermandi hujan dan bukan sekali juga dia melanggarnya. Aku tidak marah, hanya menghela napas. Senyumnya masih membentang, bagaimana mungkin aku tega menghapusnya.

Namun kali itu tidak ada senyum ketika kudapati dia naik ke ruanganku, membuat lantai dan beberapa jilid hasil terjemahanku basah oleh tempiasnya.

Tetes, tetes, tetes. Hingga kuyakin di detik berikutnya air itu telah merembes sampai di seperempat halaman pertama.

Harusnya aku marah, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Air matanya menutupi kekesalanku, terlebih dia tidak senaif seharusnya.

"Yotsuba?"

"Ayah..."

Aku yakin dia tidak mendengarku.

Yotsuba tidak bergerak, hanya geming berdiri ditemani aroma rumput yang menari masuk bersama suara hujan. Aku melirik dari ujung mata ke komputer personal dengan layar menampilkan halaman terjemahan novel yang baru kupintal setengahnya. Besok tenggat, masih ada sekitar 200 halaman tersisa, tapi aku tidak mungkin membuat anakku menunggu hingga aku selesai. Dia akan demam.

Aku mendekatinya. "Kenapa? Apa Duralumin tidak bisa bicara lagi?"

Terakhir kalinya, wajah mendung yang tertampil pada anakku adalah ketika boneka _teddy_ _bear_-nya, Duralumin, rusak sekitar sembilan bulan lalu. Rumah seperti kehilangan pusat kehidupannya. Yotsuba membuat segala perabot yang ada tampak suram. Meskipun kami hanya tinggal berdua, tapi cukup dengan polah polosnya dia dapat menghidupkan setiap jengkal dinding, juga membuat langit-langit kusam tampak dipenuhi bintang. Dan kami—aku, tepatnya—tidak pernah merasa kosong setelahnya.

"Lebih baik mengganti bajumu dulu," kutimpali dengan kalimat baru karena dia tidak kunjung merespons.

Ketika aku akan meraih tangannya, dia memeluk kakiku. Kulitku lantas mengecap sejuknya air yang masih menggantung berat di bajunya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku terperangah. Dia menggigil.

Karena menahan tangiskah?

Bukan. Dia sudah menangis sejak awal.

Karena kedinginankah?

Bukan. Ini hanya _tsuyu_—hujan peralihan dari musim semi ke musim panas. Tidak terlalu dingin.

"Maaf, Ayah! Jangan bawa aku bertemu Nio lagi!"

"Ada apa, Yotsuba?"

Aku belum mendapat pangkal permasalahannya, tapi dia tidak menjawab.

_Ah_, Nio ya...

Aku tidak terlalu ingat kapan tepatnya mengajak Yotsuba bertemu Nio. Nio hanya sebuah patung dewa yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk kuburan, menyambut siapapun dengan raut wajah penuh tekuk, sorot mata tajam, mulut menganga, dan tubuh besarnya yang menjulang hampir mencium atap gerbang. Anak mana yang tidak akan menangis hanya dengan melihat bayangannya saja. Yotsuba pun tidak terkecuali, dia menangis sangat keras di senja muram itu. Dengan masih bercampur teriakan tangis dia mengatakan maaf berkali-kali kemudian berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi.

Apakah kali ini dia berniat akan berbohong? Tapi berbohong untuk apa?

Kulirik jam dinding di dua detik berikutnya. Sudah saatnya makan siang. Perutku sudah lapar, kuyakin Yotsuba juga.

"Bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa pun?" Aku melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menggamit satu tangan kecilnya. "Lebih baik ganti baju dulu, setelah itu kita makan. Kau mau apa?"

"Pizza...," gumamnya.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Seandainya dia dapat menjawab pertanyaanku serefleks tadi...

**.:123:.**

Pengantar pizza datang membawa dua pesananku setengah jam kemudian. Dia menanyai Yotsuba yang biasanya selalu menyambut dirinya dengan stempel Koiwai di tangannya. Kujawab, dia sedang murung karena sesuatu; dan pengantar pizza pun tidak banyak merespons setelahnya. Tapi dapat kulihat dari sorot matanya dia juga turut prihatin.

Setelah transaksi selesai, aku menuju ruang tempat biasa kami makan. Yotsuba hanya membayar kedatanganku dengan sekali lirikan sebelum kedua ainnya kembali jatuh ke atas meja.

"Pesanan datang." Kudorong kotak itu ke hadapannya hingga irisnya memantulkan pizza dengan _topping_ kesukaannya.

Dia membuka kotak, mengatakan "_itadakimasu_", menarik satu potong, lalu mengunyahnya; semua itu dilakukan dengan ekspresi yang sama, bahkan aku tidak yakin dia sadar sedang makan sekarang.

Aku membuka kotakku, melakukan hal yang sama, namun dengan pandangan yang terus mengarah padanya. Sama sekali tidak membantu, aku tidak mendapat petunjuk apa pun.

Hingga menit-menit kosong bergulung lambat, aku telah menghabiskan semua potongan dengan susah payah, sedangkan di kotaknya masih tersisa dua potong.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya lagi?"

Belum sempat dia menjawab, aku mencomot satu potong miliknya. Sebenarnya aku ingin muntah jika kembali memasukkan makanan, tapi aku harus bertaruh di sini.

Wajahnya memang menekuk kesal, namun tidak ada sepatah kalimat protes yang sering ia layangkan meluncur.

Aku menyerah.

"Temui Ayah kalau kau mau bicara."

Ketika aku akan menapaki tangga, aku tidak dapat lagi menahan hasrat untuk, "_Hoek_—!"

Aku pun lari menuju kamar mandi sebelum kembali menyelami puluh ribuan kata yang mengantre untuk dialihbahasakan.

**.:123:.**

Ketika kepalaku mendongak, hujan telah berhenti entah sejak kapan. Awan gelap masih tampak berat menggantung di atas kota kami sebelum waktu membawa isinya kembali berjatuhan seperti buah ek.

Kulihat jam pada komputer personalku. Satu jam lagi waktu makan malam dan Yotsuba sama sekali belum menemuiku. Selama mengetik, sesekali konsentrasiku kabur karena memikirkan anak itu.

Kuhirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu membuangnya keras-keras.

Setidaknya aku harus melihat keadaannya sekaligus menyiapkan makan malam.

Saat itu dia tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup di atas meja. Terdapat serakan kertas di sekitarnya yang di setiap cariknya dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar aneh dan beberapa huruf. Aku pun membereskan kekacauan itu hingga kudapati tas sampir kecilnya bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Tas itu basah, dan saat kutarik keluar, terasa agak berat. Aku tidak ingat dia datang ke ruanganku dengan membawa tas ini….

Ketika kulihat isinya, terdapat benda yang kukenal, sebuah kamera digital milikku.

Air menetes dari sela kamera hingga bulir-bulirnya tercetak di lantai. Umur kamera ini belum setahun, namun harus berakhir tragis begini. Sebagian besar fotonya juga belum kupindahkan.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa anak ini meminta maaf.

Jika mengingat percakapanku dengan Fuuka dulu, aku mengerti mengapa sekarang aku merasa begitu kesal.

"Koiwai-san, kau tidak memiliki kamera digital? Kenapa? Kau harusnya membutuhkannya untuk mengambil gambar Yotsuba," gumam anak kedua keluarga Ayase saat itu.

"_Hm_? _Hm_… tapi kupikir mengingat jauh lebih baik."

"Tapi ingatan bisa terlupa. Kalau kau memiliki kamera, kau dapat tetap mengingat. Foto seperti kertas _post-it_ di ingatan manusia, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

Sedikit-banyak aku menyetujui kalimatnya. Dan kertas-kertas _post-it_ itu sekarang telah lenyap diguyur air. Jika ingatanku adalah kertas-kertas itu, maka aku telah kehilangan banyak momen berharga.

Rahangku mengeras, tapi entah mengapa aku tetap tidak bisa marah.

Kupandangi Yotsuba yang masih tertidur. Sebelum ini tidak pernah aku melihat dia tidur dengan posisi begitu hingga kusadari tangan kanannya masih memegang spidol hitam. Di bawahnya terdapat dua helai kertas yang terimpit oleh telapak tangannya yang lain.

Kutarik sepelan mungkin kertas itu. Tersisa garis-garis kasar di ujung-ujungnya ketika aku berhasil mengambilnya. Tulisannya sempurna terungkap, dengan kekakuan yang kukenal.

Dan aku terdiam, cukup lama.

"Ayah, maaf, aku merusak kamera Ayah. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku janji akan menggantinya saat besar nanti, bersama dengan piring dan kaca yang pernah kupecahkan. Jangan bawa aku bertemu Ni—"

Aku menghela napas, kalimatnya berhenti di situ. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa membacanya jika ditimpali dengan ekspresinya saat mengatakan semua itu secara langsung.

Yotsuba tidak pernah berubah, dan aku ingin tahu darimana dia belajar semua kalimat itu.

Lembar lain yang berada di belakangnya adalah sebuah gambar yang kutebak sebagai kamera. Dapat kurasakan usaha kerasnya saat menggurat tinta itu di atasnya, menggambarnya agar tampak semirip mungkin dengan kameraku hingga baru kusadari jemari dan wajahnya turut ternodai tinta.

Wajah polos dikotori tinta….

Aku pun tidak dapat menahan hasratku untuk tidak mengambil spidolnya dan membentuk beberapa motif aneh di wajahnya. Ketika dia merengut, aku berhenti. Ketika datang gerakan akan bangun, aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar kembali tertidur. Setidaknya aku lakukan itu sampai pembalasan dendam atas apa yang pernah dilakukannya dulu di wajahku usai.

Saat dia terbangun, aku menghabiskan sore itu dengan tertawa keras. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat analogi kertas _post-it_ Fuuka, karena aku sadar: ingatan kali ini akan terus tertempa di setiap detak jantungku.

Yotsuba masih enam tahun, namun dia telah tahu bagaimana cara menghidupkan setiap jengkal dinding, juga membuat langit-langit kusam tampak dipenuhi bintang.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_


End file.
